Spin The Bottle
by Perkyhorses
Summary: Damon and Bonnie get pulled into a game of spin the bottle with Elena, Stephan, Matt, and Meredith. One shot.


Spin the Bottle

**(I do not own the Vampire Diaries! Everything belongs to L.J. Smith!)**

**Elena POV**

Elena has a plan. She walks over to Stephan. "Stephan, I have an idea." He looks at her curious. "what would that be, love?" She gets a cunning look. "Well, since everybody has been through so much, I thought we all could play a game. You know, to let loose. It would be a nice change for once." He thinks about this for a second. "That sounds like a good idea. Who should we ask to play?" She smiles. She knew he would agree. "Everyone. Meredith, Bonnie, Matt, and Damon." Stephan frowned. "I don't think Damon would want to play. It's not really his thing if you know what I mean." She put her hands on her hips and gets a stubborn look, "We will make him play. There needs to be a change and gosh dang it that change is gonna happen!" He just laughed. "OK I will go get him. Might I ask what it is we are playing?" "That is a good question. I will not answer until everybody is here." He sighed and when to get Damon. Elena smiled and headed over to get Meredith, then she would get Bonnie.

**Damon POV**

"What do you want little brother?" He said exasperated. He has been missing his little witch. Even though he just saw her a few days ago. What is wrong with him? He was about to go to her house when his annoying little brother found him in the woods. Oh well, better just get it over with. "Elena has suggested something to get a little more….normalcy….back in their lives. To distract everyone from the passing events for a while." At this Damon's interest perked. Of course he didn't show it. "What would this suggestion be then?" He really wanted to just go see Bonnie. "A game." He smirked. "A _game?"_ To be honest, it didn't sound like a bad idea. Bonnie would be there for sure. He sighed. "What kinda game?" Stephan shrugged. "I don't know. Elena wouldn't tell me until everybody is there." Damon just shook his head. "Alright. Lets go." At this Stephan was surprised. He just nodded his head and they headed to go get Matt, while Damon went to the boarding house.

**Bonnie POV**

"A game?" Elena came over and told her she wanted to play a game with everybody. She already got Meredith to agree. " Yes, Bonnie, A game." Bonnie chuckled. "What kind of game?" Elena just looked at her and said. "I am not telling until everybody is there." Bonnie sighed. "OK" Then the three of them headed to the boarding house. Once they got there, Stephan, Matt, and Damon were waiting for them. Her stomach fluttered at the sight of Damon. _What are you thinking? Get your head outta the clouds Bonnie! You know he cares nothing for you. _She shook her head internally and greeted them. Stephan and Matt gave her a hug while Damon just nodded in her direction. _Hello Bonnie._ She heard Damon's voice in her head. She had recently learned how to speak telepathically. Of course, she didn't tell anyone yet hoping to shock them. She gave a little smile. _Hello Damon. _His eyes widened a little before he covered his shock. Ha ha I got him! She giggled a little then asked, "So Elena, what game are we playing?" She smiled a little evilly at me. Uh oh. "Spin-the –Bottle."

**Damon POV**

What! She can't be serious! We are playing Spin-the-Bottle? Wait, this could work in his favor. He smiled a little to himself. He would kiss Bonnie. He would make it a kiss she would never forget. Images started to form in his mind. Of how soft her lips would be against his. Of how her skin would feel under his hands. "Damon did you hear me?" Stephan's voice shoved through his fantasy. Woops. Everyone was looking at him. He took a quick glance at Bonnie, and sure enough she was looking at him and blushing. Woops again. He had let his wall down through his fantasy. With her being a powerful witch, she had seen it. Stephan was smiling at him. "We are going in the other room." so they all headed to the living room and sat in a circle. Mutt, (grrrr), placed a bottle in the middle. I was sitting Stephan and Meredith. Bonnie was sat directly across from me in between Mutt and Elena. The bastard was sitting as close as he could to her. I hated that pathetic human. Bonnie didn't seem to notice. She was looking at me and only me. When she saw me catch her looking, she turned bright red and looked down. I saw Elena looking back and forth between us, smiling.

**Bonnie POV**

Oh no. He saw me looking. How embarrassing. When she looked up again he was staring at her intently. She quickly looked down again. "OK everybody knows how to play right?" Elena spoke up wanting to start the game. Everyone nodded. "Good. Here is how we will play. Everyone has to kiss each person at least once. NO SAME SEX KISSING! If ,for example, a guy lands on another guy just simply spin again until he lands on a girl. OK let's play. I will go first." Elena took the bottle in her hand and spun it. Everyone waited anxiously to see who it would land on. Soon the bottle finally stopped on Matt. He blushed. I felt bad for him. She had dumped the poor guy for Stephan. He leaned over and gave her a friendly peck on the lips and spun the bottle. This time it landed on Meredith. He was a little hesitant. Meredith, seeing his hesitance, got an evil smile on her face. She grabbed his head in both her hands and gave him a big ol smooch. "You can't tell me you didn't like that!" Everybody started laughing hysterically. Once everybody settled down, she spun the bottle and it landed on Stephan. He looked at Elena sheepishly. She chuckled. "It's only a game honey." He leaned over and pecked Meredith on the lips real quick then took his turn at spinning. It landed on Elena. He got a big smile and kissed her so passionately Bonnie had to look away. She glanced at Damon. He still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. When he saw her looking he smiled and she looked away quickly. Elena took her turn again. It landed on Stephan about 5 more times. By the time they finished everybody but Damon was blushing. The next spin landed on Damon. Bonnie couldn't help but feel a little jealous as Damon pecked her lightly on the lips. She sat up a little straighter when he goes to take his turn.

**Damon POV**

My palms were sweating as I took my turn at spinning the bottle. I was praying with all I had that it would land on Bonnie. Might as well give in and admit it. I cared for her. A lot. I waited anxiously for the bottle to stop spinning. When it finally stilled my eyes lit up in joy. I looked at Bonnie and she was blushing madly. I locked her eyes with mine making sure she was ok with this. I started leaning in slowly and she hesitantly did the same. When her lips gently brushed mine I couldn't hold back any longer. I pulled her into a deep kiss and, to my surprise, she kissed me back with the same amount of passion. I couldn't find the will to pull back, though I knew everyone was watching. I had been waiting for this for a long time. I finally mustered up enough control to try to pull back, but she gripped me tighter and I decided to give her what she wanted. She was practically on my lap by now and I soon noticed that everybody had left the room. Good. We needed the privacy. We hesitantly pulled back for air. "I love you." I whispered against her lips. I had said it. Me. Damon Salvator has finally fallen in love. It filled me with joy when she smiled and said, "I love you too." I pulled her in for another passionate kiss and we stayed like that for hours.

**Elena POV**

I looked at Stephan and smiled. We had left when we saw that the couple clearly weren't breaking apart. Meredith and Matt went home with their mission complete. Elena took Stephan's hand and they walked outside to stand on the porch. "Works every time." She said to him. He laughed and they went on a walk into the woods leaving Damon and Bonnie to enjoy themselves in privacy.

**(A/N) Please Review! Flames are accepted!**


End file.
